Ohio In Bristol
by Assirym
Summary: Santana fits in pretty well with her new friends, moving really wasn't as bad as she was expecting and even better once she meets a beautiful blonde… AU Quinntana. One shot.


"Hey, Mouthy Bitch." Grace says in a loving tone that doesn't set off the boiling in the pit of my stomach like it should.

"Grace…" I say slowly showing my annoyance "I thought I said stop calling me that. Its Santana, just Santana."

Grace hums coming up to hug me after I close the gate at the front of my house. "Ok Santana Bitch."

I chuckle because I really can't even help it there is something about the girl, I can't even begin to be mad at her. "Your kind of a pain in the ass…" I tell her and she laughs too as we head down the road to scoop up Min's on the way.

"Franky is bringing some chick she met taking the tube last week." The brunette says hooking her finger on the long necklace jangling like a wind chime from her neck.

"Oh sure, leave it to Franks to pick up some random chick on the subway and yet she only dates boys."

"Subway." Grace repeats in an easy accent that I don't really even notice anymore except for moments like this when any of my new friends feel the need to taunt me.

"Oh, haha, mimic the American." I say shoving her shoulder playfully and narrowing my eyes. "Its actually getting really old…"

"Tana!" I hear being called out and looking up to find Mini and Liv stumbling out the blondes front door the block ahead.

"Santana, just Santana…" I repeat and Grace laughs at my side before lunging forward at the already drunken duo.

"Skinny Bitch, Black Bitch… my favorite pair." The shorter brunette says pecking each of their cheeks.

"Are you ready to party on?" Mini asks leaning maybe a little to heavily against Liv who just has this big grin on her face like she's trying to keep in some secret.

"Whoa, maybe did a little too much pre-gaming babes?" I say stepping up to Mini's side and draping my arm over my shoulders.

"Pre-gaming?" Mini asks, transferring her weight toward me to free Liv, her eyebrows coming together in the most adorable way.

I scoff, always forgetting that they don't know any american slang, which they tease me constantly for. "Never mind Mins…" I say sighing and tapping her nose with my finger causing her to cross her eyes.

"Oi, are we going to this party or not?" Liv yells back to us already about a block away without the added weight of Mini against her. Grace skips ahead to join her and Mini presses a kiss into my cheek.

"Ready to get fucked love?" She drawls out into my ear in that straight girl seductive way she does, though her and I both know she isn't as straight as she puts off to be and I can't help but giggle and nod.

"Yeah Mins, ready to get fucked."

—-

"Crazy Bitch!" Grace yells happily, leaning against the rail of the club balcony that looks over the dance floor.

I can feel the vibrations of the music against my fingers and palms through the bar. It goes all the way up my arms and the same beat rises from beneath my feet creating the feeling that I am vibrating, or maybe its just the packet of MDMA that we passed around on the bus on the way over kicking in. This was one of the many reasons I loved my new life in Bristol, they party hard and I love it.

"Franky!" I join in, spotting the familiar red head that Grace is shouting towards. The music breaks for a second and we both yell again at the same time. Franky looks up and smiles, starting toward us at what looks like a full on run, a mess of short pink and blonde hair following behind her.

"Hey Franks." Mini greets, knocking her body lazily into the shorter girl and dipping her head down to kiss her dead on the lips. Franky just smiles, helping to steady her and hooking her arm around the blondes waist. I don't care what anyone says, I wonder about these two. Honestly the way they act with each other reminds me of Brittany and B is the only reason I'll ever miss home, she'll always be my best friend.

"Hey guys…" Franky says giggling and pushing blonde hair out of her own face, Mini's head on her shoulder. "This is Quinn." The lanky blonde in her barely there dress steps up from behind her, waving shyly at the group and running her hand through pink streaked hair. I lick my lips, my one and only thought being, damn she is hot. Mine.

Grace apparently see's this instantly a devious grin propping up on her face as she steps up to make the introductions. "Grace." She announces, pointing to herself then moving on to point to everyone else as she says their names. When she gets to me she stops, reaching out to grab my shoulders and pushes me forward. "AND this is Santana."

"She speaks Spanish…but not Spaniard Spanish, nope She's from Ohio." Mini adds, her words slurring and I'm not sure that actual sentence is correct.

I blush for some insane reason and nod my head toward the girl, the music still buzzing through me.

A perfectly shaped eyebrow arches above the largest, greenest eyes I've ever seen and she steps forward to speak to me, taking on the same shouting tone Grace had to speak above the music. "Ohio as in the state?" She asked her voice raspy and graceful over her accent. Unlike Mini who sort of stumbles out all her words.

I nod. "Ohio like the state."

The grin that presses across her lips at my words, though I'm sure it was just the way I said them, rough and foreign. I smile too and the blonde leans in further, her lips grazing against my ear as she spoke again. "Say something in Spanish?" Maybe if I wasn't rocketing, alcohol settling in my stomach and a white hot burning through my pulse, I wouldn't have gotten a chill at the feel of her breath against me, or the subtle way her fingers traced my hip.

"Why?" I ask plainly, skeptical.

"Because if you do I'll dance with you." Quinn says in that same seductive way that Mini does, except there is no questioning in her green eyes and I feel myself growing hot all over. Can't really argue with that…

—-

The night goes by in a blur of pills and music, shots being passed around more frequently than they should have and before I know it I'm falling though my door lips attached to my new pretty blonde friend's.

"Quinn." I groan as her teeth graze against my neck unable to keep it in. She's got me pinned back against the front door, keys and bag dropped to the floor and already forgotten.

The blonde practically growls her response back. "Say my name again, it sounds so perfect from you."

I grin pausing for her to look up at me, when the silence is longer than she's expecting, green eyes finally cast up to find mine and I lock onto them. "Make me." I hear myself challenge breathlessly and she does just that. You would think Quinn is my most favorite fucking word in the world the amount of times I say it. Maybe it is.

—-

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" The group chants, pounding the table as the liquid in Quinn's glass gets lower and lower. It probably shouldn't be this much of a turn on to watch a girl pound down a pint of beer, slamming the empty glass down and burping triumphantly. But it is.

Alo pats the blonde on the back in a congratulatory manner, everyone cheering too loudly for such a simple thing. "Alright, blondie. Out drinking us all now yeah?" Quinn nods sheepishly, looking across the table to find my eyes. Her tongue dipping out to lick the foam from her top lip in a way that sends fire down into the pit of my stomach.

"All right you two," Grace starts in a knowing tone in her voice. "Enough with the eye fucking, I'm getting scolded by the heat off you dogs." At this Quinn blushes that cute blush that tints just the top of her cheeks, that I've seen a few times this week and looks away.

Fucking Grace.

—-

"You fuckers are the biggest cock blocks I've every met!" I hiss out toward the taller boys, giving them both a shove.

"Ay, watch it!" Nick grumbles, chasing after his lighter that I accidentally knocked out of his hand.

"Yeah don't push the man with the spliffs…" Alo cuts in sounding genuinely offended and I start to wonder how I'd even ended up friends with such a group of nut cases.

"And your girlfriend!" I say stepping up to Rich who smiles that knowing easy smile he's always wearing, holding up his hands in innocence.

"Hey, I have no control over her. You know that." He smiles down at me and I think it would be pretty fucking fulfilling to punch that smug look off his face but I don't because as sweet as Gracie is, I know enough not to fuck with her. She is a Blood and that sort of actually scares even me a little.

So I just huff and snatch the joint Alo is passing to Rich while doing his best to hold back a coughing fit and stalk off, pinning it between my lips.

"Did she just..?" Nick asks dumbly behind me, and I can just see the goofy look on all their faces as I walk away with their 'spliff' without having to turn around and look.

—-

The sheets are cool against my hot bare skin but her overly warm paleness brushing against me in different places feels better.

"Courtesy of the boys…" I say pinching the decent sized joint backwards between my fingers and placing it gently onto her swollen lips. We are winding down and what better way than this. There is a slight glow from the window telling me that the sun is on its way up and I've never felt better than in this moment.

"What are your dreams?" Quinn asks me suddenly, her fingers busy toying with mine for the past five minutes, breaking the comfortable silence.

"What do you mean?" I say honestly confused, blinking slowly a few times, the haze in my head pulling my thoughts slower.

"What do you aspire to? What do you want in life?" The beautiful blonde clarifies, accenting a few words with a kiss to my collarbone.

I'm tempted to shrug, since I've been here I've lost focus a little. Taking on the holiday at full force before classes start up again but that's not me, I DO have dreams.

"Well," I start, sounding wistful. "If it could be anything I'd be a musician… not one of those top-forty-sell-my-soul types." I chuckle because I know its the green that is making me talk this way, open and easy. "But like making music I can be proud of." I bite my lip resisting the urge to continue explaining, having a tendency to over explain everything the higher I feel to the ceiling.

"You can sing?" Quinn asks excitedly, lifting her head up to look at me fully.

I nod, blushing. "But I have REAL goals too. Like my dad is a surgeon, I'm not saying it is completely my passion but its appealing."

"Sing, sing sing." She coos, straightening herself up and tapping her fingers against my chest.

My eyes widen a little. "We are laying here, high as shit… naked and you want me to sing to you?" She nods, pulling the sheet a little further into her lap and crossing her legs but leaving her top half completely bare. Without a hint of shame and rightfully so because there was no need to be. If anything I felt a bit of shame as I let myself look over her without blinking. When my eyes finally land back on hers she just grins, knowing exactly what I was doing and mouthing the word 'Sing'.

"Sing what?" I protest not really happy with the idea of just belting something out in the middle of the bedroom.

"Anything." The girl says, her voice set in a certain tone that I can't even describe, low and raspy in a pleading way that gives me chills.

That same grin comes back across her lips when she sees me shiver and again nods her head encouragingly. I lick my lips, shifting up some on the bed trying to figure out where to start. Settling on something simple, I lean in brushing my nose against hers and begin to sing as soft as I can, while still being heard.

Just sweet kisses for today

When tomorrow is always on its way

And yesterday has come and gone,

with only words to say.

My voice rasping out the slow tune and I can feel my own breath bouncing back at me off pale skin that my lips are hovering over. I continue onto the next verse, dropping kisses along her neck and shoulders between lines. When I finish I'm surprised to find green eyes a little teary, staring back at me.

"Its your's isn't it?" She asks after a moment, leaning in impossibly closer and all I can do is nod. "I love you." She says simply and it takes me a moment to hear it distracted by the way the sun, that's finally peaking up, glowing off her hair but when I do my eyes snap back.

"You what?"

She smiles, no regret in her features as she repeats herself. "I love you."

I practically tackle her into the bed making her erupt into giggles, and press rough kisses against every bit of skin I can find. After a bought of tickling that is way more of a turn on than it should be, which seems to be becoming a pattern, we finally relax back into the bed; taking in some much needed deep breaths.

"Do me favor?" Quinn breaths out after a few minutes of silence. I hum in response, eyes already closed and beginning to drift off to sleep. Enjoying the small circles she was rubbing with her thumb against my side. "Don't become a doctor…"


End file.
